A front side member is disposed at a front portion of a framework structure for a vehicle. Further, a kick portion of which a front portion rises is provided at the front position of the front side member (for example, Patent Literature 1). The kick portion is formed in a curved shape so as to rise toward the front side of the front side member that is disposed on the rear side of the kick portion.
In the past, a kick portion 81 of a front side member 80 shown in FIG. 8 has been known as the kick portion of this kind of front side member. The front side member 80 includes a kick lower member 82 and a kick upper member 83. In the kick portion 81 of the front side member 80, a kick upper member 83 and a kick lower member 82 are curved with substantially the same curvature and the kick lower member 82 is disposed along the kick upper member 83.